Black roses and pink hearts
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: My Valentines day 2009 contribution! :D Enjoy folks. It's a ShadAmy and is only rated T because I do that for safety. XD It has been changed from a oneshot at the request of a reviewer. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Black roses and pink hearts_

**Yay! :D I have a Valentine! My first one ever! Now that I think of it... why am I thirteen and I've never had a Valentine? O.o But who cares?! *hugs everyone* **

**Disclaimer: Oh no..... she's had sugar.**

**Shade: Are you deaf Disclaimer? She just said she got her first ever Valentine.**

**Disclaimer: That's a sort of candy isn't it?**

**Shade: ....**

**This is my Valentines day contribution! :D Another ShadAmy. ^^ I was originally going to try a Shadow x Julie-Su but ShadAmy is easier. I was inspired by my extreme happiness and the song Poker Face by Lady GaGa, lyrics at the bottom. ^^**

He was dead. In the official records at least. But there were some who knew otherwise. It was a farmer's family who knew Shadow was alive. After all, he'd crash landed in their corn field after saving the world from the ARK.

So they had taken care of him while he was in a comatose state. When he had first awoken he hadn't remembered a thing except his name. Now, three months later, he could only remember another thing, it was a strange blend of two memories. The first part was were a blonde human girl was being shot, and was saying good bye to him before dying, the second part had a pink hedgehog pleading with him, begging him to save the world.

From what he still couldn't remember. The farmer and his family were sorry to see Shadow go, they had grown fond of him. He had never spoken, whenever he had something to communicate he would write it down. They waved good bye to him in February, just before Valentines day.

***

Amy Rose's favorite card game was poker. This fact would surprise anyone who knew her well. Amy's face could never hide anything they thought... but that wasn't true. She could hide a marriage proposal from Sonic if it was necessary to win a poker game.

She had just lost a game which put her in a slightly thoughtful mood. She almost never lost, and when she did she would think back on the game and realize what she did wrong so she wouldn't make that mistake again.

On her way to her apartment she stopped, frozen, right underneath a street lamp. There, over there, she thought she'd seen him. She quickly and quietly ran across the small bridge and stopped in the park. She went among the trees. Her breathing almost stopped, _Shadow. _Everyone thought he was dead. She took a step forward.... _snap. _Shadow stood bolt upright, she could see his red eyes darting from side to side.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, his eyes were immediately fixed on her. "Who are you?" "Shadow?" Shadow blinked and stepped back. "How do you know me?" "Don't you remember Shadow?" Amy stepped into the moonlight and Shadow saw her features. His eyes widened, she was the same pink hedgehog from the visions he'd been having. _Her name is Amy.... _said a small voice at the back of his mind.

"A... Amy?" "Oh so you do remember me! Do you have anywhere to stay Shadow?" He shook his head mutely. His voice sounded slightly gravely, he hadn't used it in awhile. "Okay then! You can come with me." Amy stopped then looked back at him, "But then again... if you don't remember who I am.... if you really don't remember.... my full name is Amy Rose."

Shadow nodded, "You used to call me Rose." Said Amy quietly as she turned around. Shadow, feeling like he'd offended her, put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop and turn, "I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong Rose." Amy smiled, "Shadow, you have done enough to make anyone forgive you for anything you've ever done."

Shadow was confused by this, until he remembered the part of his vision were Amy was begging him to save the world... then a new flash came. Another memory.

_Flashback..._

Shadow looked at the ARK as the super energy drained from his body. A tear trickled down his muzzle. "I did it for you Maria." He then heard a female voice in his mind, _Shadow, you did it for me. But not only for me. You did it for her. I thank you. Be happy Shadow the Hedgehog..._

And then he fell.

_End flashback._

Amy opened her apartment door and waved Shadow in. "I'll set up a bed for..." "I'll just sleep on the couch." Said Shadow flopping onto it, tiredly closing his eyes. Amy shrugged, "Alright. Are you hungry Shadow?" He shook his head. "Okay." Before she left the room to get ready for bed she let her eyes travel over Shadow.

He was more muscular than the last time she'd seen him, that was certain, but he seemed a lot more troubled. Compassion glowed from her eyes as she closed the door to her room.

_Midnight._

Shadow woke up, startled by an owl call. Amy lived too close to a park. He got up and went to the kitchen to get himself some water. As he finished the liquid he heard a small noise.

He carefully put the cup in the sink and went to Amy's room. He pressed an ear to the door, she was crying. Why? He quietly opened the door and went in, shutting it behind him. She had tears on her face, her hands were gripping the pillow under her head tightly.

"I'm sorry... it's all my fault..." she sobbed quietly. Shadow gingerly sat down on the edge of her bed while his mind screamed at him to get back to the couch and ignore this, but he couldn't. He felt sorry for her and his heart commanded him to stay. His ungloved hand slowly reached out and stroked her head.

She stiffened, but as he continued she relaxed. "It's alright Amy... it's going to be alright... You are forgiven..." A smile actually came onto her face as she fell properly asleep. Shadow stayed there stroking her hair. He had strange feelings in regards to her, had he had these before? What were they? He almost fell asleep thinking about it, but then he roused himself enough to slowly leave her room then flop back on the couch to have a peaceful sleep.

_One day before Valentines day_

Amy woke up yawning, she grabbed her dream diary and flipped it open.

_Dear dream diary,_

_Last night I had the same dream again, where I know I did something wrong and someone got hurt, but I couldn't remember who... then...._

Amy stopped writing as she remembered what had happened next. Shadow had appeared, he had smiled and reached out to her and gently hugged her. He had stroked her hair and driven away her fears, he had told her she was forgiven, that everything was going to be alright. What did the dream mean?

Amy put away the dream diary and slowly dressed. This was a very strange thing to be happening to her now. She thought she loved Sonic...? But if she did, why was Shadow in her dreams? This was all too confusing.

She left her hairband off, put on a white shirt that was way too large... the hem was around her knees, and then she put on some khaki shorts and thongs. She went to the kitchen and started making some breakfast for herself.

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard Amy's door open, he kept his eyes closed though, when he heard the fridge open did he get off the couch and dart for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Amy say a black streak go by the kitchen entrance and was about to turn when she realized it was Shadow. Smiling, she called, "What would you like for breakfast Shadow?"

He appeared in the entrance, "What?" "What do you want for breakfast? There's french toast, waffles, eggs, pancakes.... name your breakfast." Shadow shrugged, "French toast I guess." Amy smiled, "I'm making myself some too! Great. It will be ready in twenty minutes." Shadow nodded and disappeared. Amy's heart was fluttering like a bird inside her ribcage.

She, Amy Rose, was with Shadow, he had slept in her house (er.... apartment), and she was making him breakfast! She shook her head. Things really didn't get stranger than this. That's were she was wrong. Things could get MUCH strange.

Just after they finished breakfast (Shadow had talked quite a bit to Amy's surprised delight), the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, go hide yourself Shadow, I think I know who it is." Amy quickly put Shadow's and her dishes in the sink and opened the door. "Hey Amy!" "Hi Sonic! Hi Rouge! What are you two doing here? And together?" "We came to see you of course! You need some fun, we know you don't have a Valentines."

"Unless you grabbed Sonic now." Said Rouge teasingly. Shadow who had only just managed to figure out his feelings, froze, Amy liked this Sonic? He listened a lot more carefully now. "Rouge! I will not!" Rouge blinked and so did Sonic. "What?"

"That's right, there's someone else." "Who?" They asked. "You know him." "Not Knuckles?" "NO!" "It couldn't be Shadow, he died during the ARK incident... all that's been seen of him recently are clones." Amy went red with anger. "Oh yeah?! And how would you know smart mouth! Out!" She shoved them outside and locked the door.

"Shadow?" She went into her room, where he had hidden, and found his back was turned to her, he was looking at something. She looked over his shoulder. It was a picture, one where she had hugged him when she mistook him for Sonic. Tails must have taken it.

Shadow's eyes were blank. "Shadow?" He looked at her wordlessly. "Are you alright?" He looked away. She spun him to face her before he could do more than give a quick growl of surprise. "Listen Shadow!" She said angrily, "I don't care what Sonic said, I know you aren't a clone! How? Because you have too much emotion to be one! A clone would have known my name straight off the top, and a clone..." She said drawing closer, "Wouldn't have made me want to know you better."

Shadow blinked. "Do you believe me?" Asked Amy. "Yes..." "Would... would you be my Valentine Shadow?" Amy was surprised at her own abruptness, but didn't really regret it. Shadow stared at her as the memories slowly came back, as if creeping in through the back door to settle down to sleep.

Shadow nodded, "Yes... I will Rose." Amy smiled, then hugged him. He grunted but didn't push her away. "You stopped my nightmare last night." She whispered. Then she kissed his cheek. Shadow pulled away in surprise and put a hand to the spot she'd kissed, it felt tingly.

"Are you okay Shadow?" "Yes, I think I'm better than I ever have been Rose."

**Happy Valentines day and many more. ^^**

**Here are the promised lyrics for Poker face by Lady GaGa.**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**

**Love, game, intuition. Play the cards with spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hard, show him what I got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hard, show him what I got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(He's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gamblin' is fun when you're with me (I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hard, show him what I got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hard, show him what I got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(He's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lyin' I'm just stunnin' with my love glue gunnin'**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(He's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(He's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got me like nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(He's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic frowned as he and Rouge wandered around, "I just don't get it, she liked me."

"Yeah, the keyword there blue, is LIKED. She LIKES someone ELSE now. She told you so."

"Yeah I know I know."

"Admit it blue, she was good, you ignored her for publicity, and now she's found someone else you aren't happy."

"Actually, I am, I didn't like her, as a friend sure, but otherwise? No. You on the other hand are interesting. For a start you don't tackle me."

"And I don't tackle my friend here either."

Sonic and Rouge whipped around, there was Amy, and beside her was... "Shadow." He had a black trenchcoat on, he raised an eyebrow, Amy moved closer to him. "Everyone thought you were..." "Dead? Hmph. Well Amy was able to believe I was alive. She's different from all of you."

"Oh Shadow please don't fight."

"No let's!" Said Sonic, cracking his knuckles, Amy stepped between them,

"No. You will NOT fight." Silver appeared.

"Need some help Amy? Hi Shadow!" Shadow blinked. Amy whispered.

"He had no idea you were "dead". He and Blaze were away in their dimension, to them it was only a week, to us it was a year."

Shadow stepped forward and took hold of Silver's arm, "Come on." He grabbed Amy and chaos controlled.

"Well well well well... old mr. Ultimate Life Form is back." Said Rouge.

"Yeah... I wonder how he survived?"

"Me too."

***

They walked around the mall as Amy wanted. She'd already bought a few things..... most for Shadow. He found himself pleasantly surprised as Silver had to carry them.... or rather, make them hover behind them. "Only a bit more shopping... I need a few cookies because Cream's coming over today and Cheese loves cookies." Shadow raised an eyebrow. He also noticed that people who were passing them stared.

"What are they staring at?" He hissed to Silver.

"Us."

"Why?"

"Because it's common knowledge that Amy likes Sonic... they don't know that's not true anymore."

"I see...."

"And because of that, they're wondering if one of us is her Valentine, or if we're just acting as bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? I don't think she needs any." Silver laughed.

"Oh she doesn't, she's pretty good."

"What's so funny?" Asked Amy curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Said Silver grinning. As they sat in the cafeteria they heard the song Soon We'll Be Found by Sia playing.

"Come along it is the break of day

Surely now, you'll have some things to say

It's not the time for telling tales on me

So come along, it wont be long

'Til we return happy

Shut your eyes, there are no lies

In this world we call sleep

Let's desert this day of hurt

Tomorrow we'll be free

Let's not fight I'm tired can't we just sleep tonight

Don't turn away it's just there's nothing left here to say

Turn around I know we're lost but soon we'll be found

Well it's been rough but we'll be just fine

Work it out yeah we'll survive

We musn't let a few bad times dictate

So come along, it wont be long

'Til we return happy

Shut your eyes, there are no lies

In this world we call sleep

Let's desert this day of work

Tomorrow we'll be free

Let's not fight I'm tired can't we just sleep tonight

Don't turn away it's just there's nothing left here to say

Turn around I know we're lost but soon we'll be found"

Shadow listened with interest. "Hmmm..."

"What is it Shadow?" "The song reminds me of something."

"Are you tired?" Amy asked. Shadow laughed.

"That's not it but I am."

"Okay then! End of shopping!" Silver's jaw dropped open.

"Amy... I never thought I'd hear YOU say those words."

"I'm surprising aren't I?"

"Very. Why didn't you tell us about Shadow?" Sonic and Rouge were there, Tails and Knuckles were there too.

Tails was grinning, "Hey Shadow!"

"Hello Tails."

"Hi Shadow."

"Hello Knuckles."

"And stop the greetings already. We all know each other here, so... answer the question Amy." Shadow stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone Faker."

"Why? I want to know."

"And what's it to you Sonic? You never liked me anyway. You liked Rouge."

"You WHAT?!" Roared Shadow,

"Shadow, not here." Whispered Amy.

"Fine." Shadow chaos controlled them all away.

"So you WHAT about Rouge hedgehog?" Shadow snarled.

"I just like Rouge. Okay? What's it to you?" Amy suddenly got angry.

"What's it to him? Who the hell do you think you are Sonic? She's his friend!"

"More like sister with the way he fussed." Said Rouge.

"Which is why I want to know about this Sonic." Growled Shadow.

"Okay okay I'll back off!" Said Sonic stepping back slowly.

"Good." Shadow chaos controlled away with Amy, Silver and Rouge. Sonic glared, Tails and Knuckles made a quiet exit. "So that's how it is Shadow eh? You get Amy and Rouge? We'll see about that." Scourge raised an eyebrow, "Resentment? That might work in my favor... Hey Sonic!" Sonic looked up.

"Oh hey bro."

"What's up?"

"Shadow took Amy, and Rouge."

"Oh no way... Shadow's back?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he took Rouge on you! You know..... if you let me, I can.... take care of him for you." Sonic, who normally didn't approve of Scourge's methods of "taking care of" someone, didn't care this time, it was just Shadow after all.

Shadow was being dragged around by Rouge and Amy in a mall. Shopping spree time... AGAIN. Rouge hadn't been in a mall all day, and Amy was happy to go back in.

Silver had sneakily avoided it, wishing Shadow good luck in a whisper before shooting off as fast as he could. Amy and Rouge had only noticed he was missing twenty minutes later.

They weren't disappointed for long. They both noticed a newly opened jewelry shop. They dashed in, Shadow tagging along behind them. A green hedgehog was behind the counter. Rouge stopped, "Scourge? What are you doing here?" Scourge shrugged.

"Eh, I work here. You're still into jewels aren't you?" Rouge grinned.

"Of course." So Scourge helped the two females out as Shadow lounged in the doorway. Scourge looked at Shadow.

"So you're Shadow right?" Shadow nodded. "Hmm... I've heard about you." Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was told you murdered some kid fifty-one years ago." Shadow froze. He mouthed something, then disappeared. Amy and Rouge hadn't heard.

"Shadow? Shadow? Oh Shadow where are you?!"

"He left ladies, said he had a date." Amy froze, her face twisting with anguish.

"A date...?"

"Yup."

She ran from the store, weeping. Rouge turned on Scourge agressively.

"I know that this has to be some sort of trick Scourge. Shadow would never stoop that low, he loves Amy, and you know it!" Scourge shrugged.

"I was only relaying a message." As Rouge dashed out after Amy he finished, "A message from my brother, Sonic. It wasn't wise of you to side with Shadow, Rouge." He chuckled as he whipped off the employee outfit. He tossed the outfit into the closet he'd stuffed the unconscious employee into. "Sweet dreams." He sniggered as he walked out, with some jewelry in his pokcets.

***

Shadow stood on a hill, motionless. Had he murdered her....? He shook his head. No.. that couldn't be right. That green hedgehog must have just heard a rumor. His name had been Scou.... he stopped. Sonic's brother. His eyes narrowed. "You are playing a dangerous game hedgehog." He said.

He heard a sound behind him and turned. There was Amy, crashing through some trees, tears falling from her eyes, he raced to her, stopping her. Concern filled his voice, "Amy? Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright! I HATE you! I HATE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" She tried to pull away but he held on tighter. His voice was now quiet, strained.

"Why do you hate me Rose?"

"You were cheating me! You were going out with someone else! Scourge said you said he was to tell Rouge and I you had a date to go to!" Shadow sighed.

"Would you look at me please Rose?" She looked up, expecting to see indifference. Instead she saw sorrow.

"Rose, I never ever had a date planned. He lied to you. He said that he'd heard someone say I'd murdered Maria, he lied to me too. He's trying to work us away from each other. And that's only so he can kill me without you feeling too sad about it. He wants you Amy, just like Sonic likes Rouge. They're working together. You have to believe me. If you don't.... then I will say goodbye to you now Amy. I'll leave this planet, I'll stay in the ARK and never ever come down again. And I'll preserve your memory." Amy, not fully believing him, shook her head.

"I want you to go Shadow, you're the one lying to me. I hate you." Shadow allowed her to pull away and run as he stood there. A shuddering sigh ran through him. A single tear fell, landing on the ground. It enveloped a seed. As Shadow disappeared in a flash of green, a stray thread of chaos energy touched the tear and seed. In their place was a rose with pink petals and a black stem. Seeds fell into the tendril as it disappeared.

***

Rouge had caught up with Amy, and the pink hedgehog had told her what happeneed. Rouge sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Oh Amy, you've ruined everything."

"Wha... what do you mean...?"

"Shadow loves you Amy. You idiot. He'll do what he said he will! He won't listen to anyone and come down now! Scourge and Sonic have won, and with very few moves."

"Hey Rouge, hey Amy." The girls turned, there were Sonic and Scourge, walking towards them. Scourge wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Hey Amy."

As Sonic did the same with Rouge the bat struck out and slapped his cheek. The blue hedgehog touched the stinging area in surprise. Rouge yelled at him.

"HOW COULD YOU?! You're a monster Sonic the Hedgehog! And so are you Scourge!" Rouge grabbed Amy's arm. "Let's go!" Scourge's eyes suddenly changed, Rouge was drawn into them,

"No, you will stay. You love Sonic, you have never wanted that red echidna." Rouge's mouth moved, repeating it. "Now say it." Said Scourge. Amy watched in horror as Rouge said, "I love Sonic, I have never wanted the red echidna...." Sonic grinned as Rouge came over to him and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Scourge. You get Amy, like we agreed." Scourge smirked.

"No!" Amy tried to push away. Scourge chuckled maliciously and pulled her closer, turning her face. She shut her eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes my love. Open your eyes... if you're love for Shadow is as strong as it's supposed to be, I shouldn't have any effect on you." She quivered as he laughed. "Come on darling. Open your eyes for me." The voice wormed it's way into her head, slowly, her eyelids opened. She was in his power. He smiled, speaking softly, "Now my darling. You love me, you always hated Shadow." She slowly mouthed the words. "Now say it. Say it and forget your love for him, forget every feeling of fondness, every tender feeling, every memory where he was good to you. Remember only bad about him and say it!" Her eyelids flickered.

"I.... I..."

"SAY IT."

"I love you Scourge." In her head a small voice echoed, "Oh Shadow... I'm so sorry! You were right...!" Before it was smothered by Scourge's hypnotic eyes. She tilted her head back and kissed the green hedgehog. Her love for Shadow was forgotten.

***

"Shadow the Hedgehog, who only appeared yesterday, has disappeared again as mysteriously as he came. No one knows why, and authorities are trying to locate him. In other news, Rouge the Bat and Amy Rose have both become engaged. Rouge to the famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, and Amy to Scourge the Hedge..." SMASH! Shadow's fist drove through the screen. Tears fell fast as the voice played over and over again in his head. "... Amy to Scourge.... Rouge to the famous hero Sonic... Engaged...." He slumped in a chair.

The room he was in had computers in it sure, as well as a bed, but it was also filled with pink and red roses, all of the stems were black. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry...." The picture of Amy over his bed seemed to look at him in disgust as he fell asleep with tears in his eyes.

***

Amy ran to greet Scourge as he came walking along the mall. As she spread her arms to hug him the engagement ring she wore flashed in the sunlight.

"Scourge!"

"Hey Amy, how you doing my beautiful girl?" She giggled.

"I'm doing fine! How are you?"

"Never better, and much much better because you asked!"

"Oh look it's the pink and green pair." There were Rouge and Sonic. Amy hugged the bat.

"Hey Rouge!"

"Hello darling." Sonic and Scourge smirked to each other as their fiance's chattered animatedly.

"Hey Amy, someone told me you loved Shadow once." Scourge glanced at Sonic quickly, as a warning. Amy looked outraged.

"Shadow?! How could I ever love him! He shunned me all the time!" Little did any of the four know that a small spybot floating above their heads sent every word back to the ARK, to Shadow's computer.

The black hedgehog rested his head on his hand as he watched them going in and out of shops, talking happily.

"Oh Rose... why did I ever think you loved me...?"

"She does Shadow." He looked up. A pale form of a girl floated beside him.

"M... Maria?"

"Yes Shadow." She hugged him, her pale, ghostly arms chilling him. He didn't mind though, he hugged her back.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Shadow."

"What did you mean by she does love me?"

"Come with me Shadow." She waved a hand and they were immediately on Earth. He blinked.

"What...?"

"It's the past Shadow, a simple projection of the past." Shadow watched Amy and Rouge get hypnotized. He glared at the projection of Scourge who was smiling in satisfaction. When he saw Scourge kiss Amy though he was livid. If he hadn't known it was a projection, he'd have sent his fist smashing through Scourge's skull.

Maria smiled. "You know Shadow, I know someone else we can contact to help you out."

"Who?"

"Well you'd have to wait until the wedding day."

"Why?" Asked Shadow.

"Well you know the part in Shrek where he had to object?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well you're going to do the same thing!" Said Maria, clapping her hands. Shadow sighed, Maria was practically in love with that movie.

"Okay then Maria, who is it who will be helping me? And how will they be helping me?"

"He'll break through the hynosis Rouge is under." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Knuckles?"

"Yes." Maria giggled. "Shadow honestly, he's knucklehead and a little thick sometimes, but he has a good heart." Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, he does. But we'd better not let him hear us saying that sort of stuff."

"You're right, think of how his ego would explode!"

**Wow...... unexpected, and I freak myself out with the hypnosis part each time I read it....... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: SHUT UP! **

**Okay.**

**Disclaimer: O.O**

**What?**

**Disclaimer: You actually....... shut up...!**

**Yeah. *whacks Disclaimer with baseball bat***

**Disclaimer: Ow.........**

**Anyway, I changed this story from a oneshot at the request of a reviewer. You know that absolutely ridiculous saying "the customer is always right"? Let's change it to "the reviewer gives ideas always". :P Anyway, R&R and give me ideas! XD Hope you enjoyed this chappie. ^_^**


End file.
